Update Archive/4
OOC: Nah; you decide what Thaumas does next. I've set the stage for events. Maybe you'll want him to ride to Druisburg/Drisburg, maybe you will decide to make him run naked through the streets, or put some plan into action to comfort them. Who knows? Not I alone! This is what I mean about making it everyone's game; I'm not making it that a long dialogue but rather everyone writing a story together. See what Zula did there for example. Xie, now that I've set the event for you, you may respond and write as your king. I'll rename this thread to the Great War of Lordaeron RPG and I'll set major event updates to about one or two times a day for the record so that everyone has a chance to reply. Also Kerrah, to your question, yes! Happenings of the land play a huge role, because this is, after all, a game about managing the country. When I tell people that their people are unhappy and torn by religious differences, it's probably a bad thing to ignore. --- Archmage Franek Snowburn nods at Javali and turns to carry out his orders, his trademark white curls disappearing behind the curtains of the Violet Citadel chief balcony. Javali is soon able to see a small host of riders galloping through the streets below from the magocracy's private stables. They ride off through the streets to deliver their messages to the townships. Javali is not allowed any rest. Franek soon returns with the mage. "He was not lying, Archmage Javali." Franek announces somberly, before taking his leave. The newcomer is wearing a simple brown cloak, and is middle-aged. He has a firm build and the manner of a noble, but he is no doubt a mage as well. "My name is Ulyssan." he announces proudly. "I've ridden for several days, harried by Witch Hunters from the Church. I come to you because the Kirin Mora has gone down a road I do not approve of." The man seems intent on saying his part. "The sole remnant of the Council of Six has lost his dignity. He turns to revenge against you. In their clamour, the Kirin Mora incite the rabble and advocate the slaughter in the countryside. They have become puppets for the Archbishop in exchange for a chance to reclaim Dalaran. Ambermill feigns allegiance to you, Javali, but in truth it harbours Grigori Dosantos of the Kirin Mora. I come here to pledge myself to you. Perhaps your vision was, after all, a lot clearer than theirs." Javali is left facing a man that was formerly his enemy, one of the magi who chose exile from Dalaran instead of allegiance to the new dictatorial rule. Uncertain times lie ahead. A meeting has been called for with the localities, but are they all firm of mind? Either way it would be best to decide what next to do with this man, and to see what to do about the trouble with the witch hunts. If they are not stopped, people will die. If they are stopped, the Archbishop may excommunicate Dalaran. Category:Updates Category:By Timolas